I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of toolboxes, and more particularly to highly durable and all-weather toolbox.
II. Description of the Related Art
Many professions require toolboxes for storing tools and other tool-related equipment. Toolboxes can come in a variety of forms ranging from toolboxes that can be carried to toolboxes that can be rolled on wheels. Toolboxes can also come in a variety of materials such as plastic and metal. Often times toolboxes can be subject to extreme environmental conditions in addition to much external abuse. These conditions and abuse tend to deform and damage toolboxes. For example plastic can break or deform and metal can rust, bend or break. In addition, many toolboxes do not insulate the contents from external moisture and dust, thereby damaging expensive and valuable tools inside the toolbox.
In accordance with the present invention and the contemplated problems which have and continue to exist in this field, the invention features a general purpose mechanics toolbox that is able to withstand external environmental conditions and abuse.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a toolbox, including a main body, a top cover connected to the main body, a front cover connected to the main body, one or more drawers located within the main body; and a seal located between the front cover and the main body and between the top cover and the main body.
In one implementation, the toolbox includes handles depressed within a portion of the main body.
In another implementation, the toolbox includes feet connected to the bottom of the main body.
In another implementation, the toolbox includes depressions on the top cover.
In another implementation, the toolbox includes a telescopic handle connected to the main body.
In another implementation, the toolbox includes wheels connected to the bottom of the main body.
In another implementation, the toolbox includes compartments located on the front cover.
In still another implementation, the toolbox includes a latch mechanism connected to the toolbox, including a latch and a latch lock.
In yet another implementation, the toolbox includes a bracket formed when the toolbox is in a closed position, the bracket having an upper portion connected to the top cover and a lower portion connected to the front cover.
In another implementation, the latch mechanism is located within the bracket.
In another implementation, the latch is pivotally connected to the upper portion of the bracket.
In another implementation, the latch lock includes a substantially J-shaped body having a long portion and a short portion, an end cap connected to the end of the long portion and a spring wrapped around the long portion and located between the end cap and the lower portion.
In another implementation, the seal includes a ridged edge connected to the top cover and a ridged edge connected to the front cover.
In another implementation, the seal further includes a gasket located with in a trench that runs along a lip of the main body and a gasket located within a trench that runs along a lip of the front cover.
In another implementation, the ridged edge of the top cover is adapted to connect with and deform the main body gasket and the front cover gasket when the toolbox is in a closed position and the ridged edge of the front cover is adapted to connect with and deform the main body gasket when the toolbox is in a closed position.
In another implementation, the seal further includes a gasket located with in a trench having an additional ridged edge oriented in opposition to the ridged edges of the top and front covers, the trench running along a lip of the main body and a gasket located within a trench having an additional ridged edge oriented in opposition to the ridged edge of the front cover, the trench running along a lip of the front cover.
In another implementation, the ridged edge of the top cover and the ridged edge in opposition are adapted to connect with and deform the main body gasket and the front cover gasket when the toolbox is in a closed position and the ridged edge of the front cover and the opposing gasket are adapted to connect with and deform the main body gasket when the toolbox is in a closed position.
In another aspect, the invention features a latch lock including a substantially J-shaped body having a long portion and a short portion, an end cap connected to the end of the long portion and a spring wrapped around the long portion and proximate the end cap.
In another aspect, the invention features a latch mechanism, including a latch having a main body having inner protrusions and an outer protrusion and a latch lock adapted to engage and interlock with the latch.
In one implementation, the latch lock includes a substantially J-shaped body having a long portion and a short portion, an end cap connected to the end of the long portion and a spring wrapped around the long portion and proximate the end cap.
In another implementation, the long portion is adapted to engage on of the inner protrusions and the short portion is adapted to engage and lock with another one of the inner protrusions.
In still another aspect, the invention features a moisture seal for a toolbox having a cover comprising a gasket running within a trench running along a lip of the toolbox, and a ridge having a tip running along a lip of the cover wherein the tip is adapted to connect with and deform the gasket and the ridge is adapted to fit into the trench, the trench having an additional ridged edge oriented in opposition to the trench ridged edge, the additional ridged edge being adapted to connect with and deform the gasket.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a shatter resistant tool box, including a main body having spherical corners and one at least one cover connected to the main body, the cover having spherical corners.
In another aspect, the invention features a storage box, including a main body, a top cover connected to the main body, a front cover connected to the main body, one or more drawers located within the main body and a sealing mechanism, including a ridged edge connected to the top cover and a ridged edge connected to the front cover, a gasket located with in a trench that runs along a lip of the main body and a gasket located with in a trench having an additional ridged edge oriented in opposition to the top cover and front cover ridges, the trench running along a lip of the main body and a gasket located within a trench having an additional ridged edge in opposition to the ridged edge of the top cover, the trench running along a lip of the front cover, wherein the ridged edge of the top cover and the opposing ridged edge are adapted to connect with and deform the main body gasket and the front cover gasket when the toolbox and a latch mechanism connected to the toolbox, including a latch and a latch lock.
In another aspect, the invention features a general purpose storage box, including a main body having one or more covers, means for creating a seal between the covers and the main body and means for connecting and locking the covers to the main body.
One advantage of the invention is that the toolbox can withstand a wide range of temperatures without becoming weakened or damaged.
Another advantage is that the invention can be dropped from a wide range of heights without sustaining any damage.
Another advantage is that the toolbox can receive a large number of high force impacts and be subject to various external motions that do not damage the toolbox or affect the contents.
Another advantage is that the toolbox is water resistant.
Another advantage is that the invention provides compact and customizable storage.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.